


There's No Such Thing as Too Long (Not for Me)

by Mischel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Hugs, Missing Scene, Spoilers, Yaz needs a hug, revolution of the daleks, so she gets one, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: SPOILERS FOR REVOLUTION OF THE DALEKS. For ten months the Doctor was gone and Yaz didn't even know if she was alive. Now she's back and everything is just like it used to be - danger everywhere, aliens, adventure . . . but the excitement is gone. God, Yaz has missed the Doctorso much.But instead of telling her that, she shoved her.Now's her chance for a proper reunion. And yes, Yaz needs that hug.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 139





	There's No Such Thing as Too Long (Not for Me)

**Author's Note:**

> So . . . I haven't written a Doctor Who fanfic in I don't even remember how long, but I watched the episode tonight and the Thirteen/Yaz vibes were _strong _. I swear I was about to watch a uni lecture and make notes, but then I blinked and well, this happened.__
> 
> __I REALLY hoped they'd hug in the episode but they didn't, so here's a fic to fix that. Enjoy! <3_ _

The words hit her like a stone.

“ _ Come on, Yaz. When have I ever disappointed you? _ ”

She looks so excited. So cheerful—running around the TARDIS, pressing buttons, thinking up new plans as always. Does she even realize what she just said? Can she see how much Yaz has been suffering these past ten months? Or is she completely clueless?

But Yaz knows. She’s lived it. Ten months away from the adventures, the excitement, all the things she’d seen . . . away from  _ her. _

Away from the Doctor.

She only realizes she’s been quiet for too long when the Doctor’s hands  _ still  _ above all the buttons and she slowly, hesitantly, looks up.

Their eyes meet.

Yaz lets out a soft whimper when she sees the Doctor’s eyes.  _ She knows. _ She  _ can  _ see it. If not before, then the Doctor can see it  _ now,  _ in Yaz’s eyes.

Yaz’s face crumples and she tears her eyes away, all that excitement for the new adventure suddenly gone, making space for the pain that’s been everpresent in her life for almost a year. She bites her lower lip and wipes away her tears.

Now’s not the time for this. They have to stop the Daleks, they have to save the w—

But then the Doctor breaks the silence. 

“I’m sorry.”

Yaz only nods, taking a deep breath.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner. I took too long.”

The words open the wound in Yaz’s heart even more. It sounds as if  _ they _ were over, but that couldn’t be farther from the truth. She knows that she could never leave the Doctor—there is no such thing as  _ too long,  _ not for Yaz—but it’s been ten bloody months and it  _ hurts. _

She looks up. The Doctor is still watching her—she can see the tears in her eyes now. And God, the Doctor’s face . . . it’s like Yaz is seeing her for the first time since she disappeared.

Why did she shove her? Why did she let the anger out and shoved her when all she really wanted to do, all that her body was longing to do, was to rush to the Doctor’s arms and say, “I missed you” and “don’t you ever do that again” and the ever unspoken  _ I love you. _

Yaz takes a deep breath and doesn’t bother wiping the tears away anymore.

“I missed you,” she chokes out and the next thing she knows, the Doctor is rushing into her arms, holding her as tight as she can, as if she was going to lose her again.

Yaz melts into the hug and allows herself to finally let go. The tears come, and she hides her face in the crook of the Doctor’s neck and doesn’t think about all those post-it notes on the table back home, doesn’t think about all those countless nights she spent in the TARDIS, fearing she’d never see the Doctor again, she doesn’t want to think about the pain in her heart . . . instead she thinks about her hands on the soft fabric on the Doctor’s back, about the way her blonde hair smells, and about the fact that after ten months,  _ finally, _ it feels like she’s home again.

“Oh Yaz.” the Doctor squeezes her even tighter. “I’ve missed you too.”

Yaz nods into her shoulder. “So much.”

When they finally let go of each other, Yaz is smiling and so is the Doctor. She lets her hand linger for a moment on the sleeve of the Doctor’s coat. She doesn’t want to let go. But eventually, she does. Then she wipes away her tears and clears her throat and nods as if in answer to the silent question she can see in the Doctor’s eyes—yes, she’s ready now.

She’s okay.

_ They’re  _ okay.

The Doctor keeps watching her. Keeps smiling. Yaz wants to take her hand again and never let go.

But instead, she points at the TARDIS console. “Daleks.” She reminds the Doctor

The Doctor’s eyes widen. “Yes! Daleks!” She exclaims and runs back to all the glowing buttons and levers—some of them, Yaz knows what they do now. Others, ten months wasn’t enough to figure them out. But that’s okay.

She’s not leaving the Doctor anytime soon.

She knows that one day this will all end—it’s like Jack said. We don’t know when we leave the Doctor or when she leaves us. But for now, Yaz won’t let that worry her. 

The Doctor is running around the TARDIS, her excitement contagious as always, and Yaz is there, by her side. She’ll be there for as long as she can be.

And right now, they’ve got a world to save. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! And sorry if anything didn't make sense, it's almost midnight here, English isn't my first language and I'm tired so I didn't proofread it properly and well, I didn't understand half of the episode (partly because I was too excited about Jack to really pay attention and partly because of all the accents and no subtitles), but I might come back and fix it if I find something wrong after rewatching the episode.
> 
> Happy New Year! :)


End file.
